Ritual Dance
by Shamise
Summary: Yuugi unwittingly finds himself participating in a mating ritual of one of the many species of a new world and he is bound to the being called Atem, who claims his as his life mate. YYxY AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hey...wow it's been a while since I've posted anything. I hope you enjoy this. (I also have a poll one my profile asking which of my stories should be updated next. please participate.)_

_Title: Ritual Dance_

_Part 1/?_

_Summary: Yuugi has a rare physical condition that would definately produce disdain from anyone who knew. It is because of this condition that he is whisked away from his world into a realm of parralled life. He unwittingly finds himself participating in a mating ritual of one of the many species of this new world and he is bound to the being called Atem, who claims him as his life mate._

_Warnings: Swear words are being used. And this is a Yaoi. YYxY._

_Disclaimer: I make no money from writing these._

**_~(*)~_**

Yuugi wandered aimlessly through his hometown of Domino. He subconsciously avoided the popular places like the mall where most teens his age hung out, and the new burger joint that people seemed to be so fond of lately. A plastic Wal-mart bag hung from his right hand while his other hand held a silver mP3 player; the music playing filled his ears.

He turned a corner, grinning lightly as a familiar building came into view. Today had been as close to perfect as he would ever get. He had woken up on time for school, summer vacation started today, and he was finally able to buy a new game to try out. His Grandpa was expected to be back from his latest expedition sometime within the next few days, so Yuugi would be able to finally see him after a month's absence.

A set of keys jingled as he pulled the piece of metal out of his short's pocket. The door swung open easily and he entered his quiet abode. He passed through the living room and emerged into the country-styled kitchen. Milling around in the refrigerator, the Wal-mart sack still in his right hand and his mP3 player safely put in his pocket, he retrieved a peach tea bottle and a box of crackers from a nearby shelf. He kicked the refrigerator door shut with his foot and made his way upstairs to his room.

His room wasn't much different from the rest of the house. Midnight blue, plush carpet spanned out from under his feet, his bed off in the far right corner by the silver-curtained window, his cherry-wood dresser and matching desk sat in the opposite side of the room with the desk sitting closer to the window, and a silver rug lay in front of his bed. Posters of his favorite banc and RPG characters were scattered over the off-white walls. A 'Final Fantasy' calendar was nailed to the wall with a giant red circle proclaiming '_summer vacation start!'_ on today's date.

Dropping his thing on the far end of the bed, he collapsed in relief onto the previously made bed. He burrowed his face into his pillow, breathing in deeply the scents of his shampoo. He was glad that he got that new stuff, the other brand had made his hair droop and it definitely didn't smell as good.

He groaned as he stretched out his back, wincing as his spine snapped back into place. He flipped over and reached for the Wal-mart sack and the two items he had pilfered from the kitchen. Taking a big swig of his peach tea and a bite of his crackers, he removed his new game from the plastic sack.

Yuugi's eyes lit up as he read the back of the box for the fifth time today. The play style seemed to be that of an RP, so it would definitely be more complicated than a regular board game. It seemed like the game would be a real challenge and it also had hundreds of different scenarios. There was also a one-player option.

Small hands twitched at that last thought. One-player games seemed to be the only thing he could play anymore. Games weren't really the kind of thing people his age liked to do anymore.

Yuugi sighed agitatedly, pushing the thought of his friendless position far from his mind. Someday he'd be able to make friends; he'd just have to be patient until then.

Determinedly, he set up the game. He chose a rather plain piece for his avatar and began to play. Maybe it would last until his Grandpa got home.

------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------

It had taken Yuugi a total of two days to beat the game. He had been hoping that it would take longer, but the play style was just so interesting that he couldn't stop until it was finished.

He sighed as he put up the game in his closet and deposited the accumulating trash in the trashcan next to the desk. He quietly and quickly changed his clothes into something that better fitted the summer temperature, a loose pair of black shorts and a light blue sleeveless top, and made his way downstairs. With a quick glance into the kitchen, he noted the emptiness of the cabinets and the refrigerator. He'd have to stop by the grocery story after his doctor's appointment.

'_Grr.'_ Yuugi growled in annoyance and discomfort. He really didn't want to go to another appointment; they were always the same and shamefully embarrassing. He didn't want to be reminded that he was different.

He couldn't enjoy the beautiful weather during the thirty-minute walk to the doctor's office, and he tried to ignore the joyful laughter of children as he passed one of the city's many parks. His mind spun with jealousy at the sight of the normal children as they went about their lives. Why couldn't he have turned out normal? If he were normal would his parents had stayed with him instead of leaving? Why did he have to have this, this…affliction?

Fate just didn't like him very much.

"Hey Runt!"

Yuugi's heart froze. He knew that voice. Against his wishes, his head slowly turned to face the oncoming tormentor. A giant, burly teen approached him with an excited gleam in his ugly black eyes. The teen, called Ushio by everyone, was one of Yuugi's worst problems. He had always bullied and beat up on Yuugi, and these beatings had steadily been getting worse as the month's passed. Yuugi had hoped on not having to see him for the summer.

Thankfully, Yuugi's body had instantly read the danger and snapped onto autopilot when he didn't give any forthright commands. The 'flight' command was given and his body flew in the opposite direction of the abusive human.

"Get back here Mouto!"

Yuugi blindly ran forward, dodging pedestrians as he went. His pupils were dilated in fear and he didn't consciously tell his feet where to direct him. One thought was planted firmly in his mind. _RUN._

Ushio crashed after the diminutive teen, barreling through the people without any thought. All he could think about was catching his little punching bag and teaching him a lesson for running away.

Just as Yuugi's legs were starting to burn with the effort he was putting them through, his eyes fell on his last hope. Earlier today he would have done anything to stay away, but the circumstances had changed and he was desperate.

He could feel the brute's hands ghost over his shoulders as he dived for the partially open door, slamming it shut right in the bully's face. A mighty force thundered into the metal barricade and Yuugi was thankful that he had gotten it shut in time. Ushio wouldn't dare to drag him out of a place where there were a lot of witnesses. Yuugi shakily tried to ignore the consecutive string of curses and threats as Ushio pried himself off the door. He quickly locked said door so that the bully couldn't get in just in case he was too furious to care about people seeing.

"Just you wait, Mouto." Ushio's voice came through the metal door. "I'll get you soon enough. You can't run forever!"

Yuugi shakily sunk to the floor as he heard retreating footsteps. He had almost been caught that time. If he had gotten here any later…He shuddered to think about the consequences.

A subtle cough suddenly brought him back to his surroundings. His face flooded in embarrassment at the five pair of eyes that were staring confusedly and concernedly at him. He had forgotten that the waiting room almost always had people in it.

Yuugi shakily picked himself off of the floor, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to avoid the stares. Even the babies were staring! He shuffled to the receptionist's window, writing his name on the offered clipboard and all but ran into the back rooms when the door was opened for him.

He landed in an exhausted heap on the examination table in one of the rooms. The doctor always seemed to know which room he was in so it didn't matter his choice. His lungs continued to heave in the misplaced air and his muscles slowed tightened uncomfortably from their sudden use. He stretched as well as he could to relieve them of the ache, but there wasn't much he could do.

'_Why on Earth do people always want to hurt me?'_ Yuugi thought despondently as he stared at the plain white ceiling. '_Does my…affliction have something to do with it? They can't know about it. I've been too careful.'_ Indeed, Yuugi had been extremely careful with keeping his secret. As much as people didn't openly talk with him they didn't completely ignore him either, and if _anyone_ knew about his affliction then he would be completely excommunicated from any social activity.

Yuugi jumped, startled at the sudden appearance of the doctor. One minute he had been alone and the door shut, and the next there was this old woman in a doctor's jacket milling around with a clipboard. Yuugi shakily put a hand against his heart, trying desperately to get it to slow back down.

"Do you _think_ that you could make some kind of noise when you enter a room?!" Yuugi whispered exasperatedly. He knew he was just taking out his rampant emotions out on the only person available, but try as he might he just couldn't get his control back.

"I could." The elderly doctor responded, taking no offense at his tone. "But where's the fun in that?" Yuugi was a little irritated at the response, but he took a deep breath and calmly counted to ten. He could hear the grandmotherly reproach in the woman's words and he swallowed what little pride he had and mumbled an apology.

"It's quite aright dear. Mood swings are a common thing in teens in this era." Yuugi had to bite his tongue with another remark that if he hadn't just been running for his life he probably wouldn't be having mood swings.

"Here." The doctor said, abruptly tearing into Yuugi's thoughts. In one of her hands there was a red-colored pill and in the other was a small cup of water. "Your muscles are probably hurting right now and this should ease the ache."

"Oh." So, the doctor _did_ know about Ushio. Yuugi didn't know if he should be thankful that she wasn't going to lecture him about bullying like other adults or upset that she wasn't doing anything about it. Now that he thought about it, the doctor probably _couldn't_ do anything about Ushio.

He mumbled thanks as he downed the pill, thankful for the relief that sprouted in his body moments later. _'Man, the old lady packs some serious pills.' _

"That should last you the night, though you might be feeling dizzy after about an hour or so. I want you in bed by then, understand? I wont have you falling down some stairs and injuring yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." _Mom_. Yuugi mouthed in the safety of his own mind. The old lady probably felt some sentimentality towards him, and she was the closest thing to a mother he had since his Grandfather started taking care of him.

"Alright, let's get you checked out." The next five minutes were spent in companionable silence as the elderly doctor commenced Yuugi's check-up, jotting down a few notes on her clipboard every now and then.

"Hmm," The doctor hummed as she pulled away. "It seems that everything is normal. Have you been having any emotional or personality differences that you've noticed?"

Yuugi hesitated momentarily before answering with a negative. He hadn't felt any different except for the random mood swings but that was just a part of his affliction that he had come to accept. There _had _been some really weird dreams but that could just be from teenage stress and loneliness.

Sighing, the doctor removed her coat and put it up on a nearby chair. Yuugi cringed, he knew that the doctor was extremely perceptive and had no doubtlessly sensed his unease. He fiddled with his fingers as he waited for the stern interrogation that he just _knew_ would soon follow.

"Yuugi." The doctor suddenly didn't look quite like a doctor anymore. Her distant demeanor was gone and in its place was the motherly/grandmotherly figure that he had missed growing up. Those crinkled, wise eyes stared at him with a stern yet compassionate expression and he couldn't help but feel his mental guard lowering. "What's wrong?"

Yuugi directed his line of sight to his fidgeting hands clasped in his lap. Should he tell the old lady what had been bothering him? Would she even understand?

"…I've…been having these…dreams lately." He started hesitantly. His eyes wandered off to a corner as he brought the dreams to his mind. The old lady muttered a soft sound of encouragement and Yuugi trudged forward. "…I'd always be in this sort of…clearing, like you would find in the wildlife park just east of here…I'm alone at first, and my whole body's wet like I had just jumped into a pool."

Yuugi paused for only a moment, the dream playing out behind his eyes. "Music, like I've never heard before, starts playing. I…I don't know how to explain the feeling I get here…all I remember is that I was looking for something…or something was looking for me." Yuugi closed his eyes, barely missing the dawning look of comprehension and surprise growing on the old lady's face.

"Then…" Yuugi continued. "There are these, at least I _think_ they're people. For some reason they seem different. They…they are all…dancing, I think. I always feel like…like I want to join them. But there's…something stopping me. Like I need to wait for…something."

"And then you wake up." The old lady said, startling Yuugi out of his memory. He looked over to the doctor who was looking at him with understanding. "I don't think these people mean you any harm."

"How do you know?" Yuugi retorted without thinking. He shut his mouth with a subtle 'click', embarrassed that his voice had run away from him again.

"Call it a woman's intuition." The old lady shot back mischievously. "I knew a friend who used to have dreams like that."

"What happened to him?" Stupid curiosity! Stupid mouth that liked to run away!

"Her." The lady corrected. "And one day I'll tell you, but for now…" She trailed off, gathering her doctor's coat and returned to her clipboard. "I have a check up to finish."

Yuugi's partially good mood flushed down the drain. This was the part of the appointments that he didn't like. He crossed his arms moodily as the old lady adopted her doctor persona once again and asked him again if anything was different.

"You mean _besides _my condition?" Yuugi asked sourly. "My affliction has not changed."

The doctor sighed. "I've told you again and again that your condition is _not_ an affliction."

"-Of course not. It's just a mutation of my genes."

"Well, you _could_ have cancer or something fatal. At least you can live normally like this."

"Normal? Normal?! How on earth is this normal?! I'm stuck being a guy _and _a girl!"

The doctor merely watched as the teen ranted. The poor boy was just a bundle of conflicting emotions and society's view of people like him didn't help at all. His Grandfather being away and him having no friends was a big factor too. But these dreams of his caused her to know that thing would turn up for him. Once the 'other side' called him, he would never be alone again.

"I just- I just want to be normal." _I'm crying now? Well, that's just perfect.'_ He furiously wiped the tears away with his shaking hands. Why did his mind have to be such a mess?

Silently, the doctor gathered the trembling teen into her arms, whispering calming words into his ear. She soothingly rubbed Yuugi's back as the boy dried his tears. Hopefully, the one who will choose him on the 'other side' would be compassionate to the teen's emotions and fragile personality.

"It's alright, Yuugi. Things will turn up. You just need to hold on for a little bit longer."

----------

Slowly, Yuugi made his way out of the doctor's office; his emotions still conflicting as he scheduled the next appointment with a brown-eyed receptionist. One side he felt as if he had gotten a load off his chest but on the other he felt as if he had gained a new one, this one a bit lighter but still there all the same.

It was getting dark, Yuugi noticed as a streetlight flickered to life above him. He should be able to make it home before dark if he didn't stop anywhere. Yuugi sighed; it looked like he'd have to wait till tomorrow to go grocery shopping.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little girl out after dark." Yuugi's heart thudded painfully. Ushio was still following him?! He'd thought the brute would have gotten board and given up! Girl? Was the oaf just taunting him, or…did he know?!

"Quite an interesting condition you have. It's too bad that that window was open. You might have been able to live a little longer, Freak."

He knew.

Yuugi's limbs started shaking again, adrenaline shooting through his veins in preparation for the 'flight' command.

"Now that I know you're bi-gender there are a lot of new things I can do." The bully trailed off suggestively. Yuugi's eyes widened as his pupils shrunk as he realized what Ushio was talking about.

"Who knows? Maybe you, being the sick freak you are, will actually enjoy it."

Bam. Yuugi immediately took off running in complete and utter fear. His mind took a back seat to his body's control and instinct ruled his nerves. Small feet pounded against the concrete as they fled from their pursuer.

"You wont get away this time, Freak!"

Yuugi ran blindly, his feet taking a path that he couldn't recognize. Trees began to dot the scenery and his mind suddenly cursed that fact that he let his feet do the thinking. He knew that Ushio had been herding him and he had played right into the bully's hands.

Soon enough, trees were the only things that he could see. He subconsciously noted that he was on one of the many trails in Domino's Natural Reserve Park.

'_Wait a minute.'_ Yuugi thought as he regained control of his legs. '_I recognize this path!'_ True enough, he had traveled this path many times over the expanse of his life. It was one of the longer ones that lead to a rather small lake in the dead center of the Park. There was this one pine tree that was extremely tall yet had thin limbs that he used to climb all the time, his small stature and light weight made it able for him to go higher than most without snapping a tree limb and falling to his death. Maybe if he got there fast enough…

Yuugi clung to his hope as he fled from the gaining bully. Ushio would be too big to climb as high as him, but he was also a lot more tired and he was starting to get dizzy. He put on an extra spurt of speed with energy that came from desperation when the lack came into sight. He was going to make it!

_Bam_!

An enormous force slammed into him from behind, sending him sprawling across the hard ground. He landed right on the bank of the lake, one of his hands falling into the cool water. His lungs heaved and his muscles twitched as he stared up at the darkening sky. He had been caught.

He vainly tried to pull himself up off the ground, desperately hoping that Ushio was just as tired as he was and wouldn't be able to stop him from getting away. Unfortunately, he was proved wrong when a booted foot connected with his rib cage, forcing what little air out of his lungs.

"Got ya…Freak." Ushio wheezed. "Who…do you think you are?…Running from me like that! No one runs from Ushio!" Once again, that booted foot connected with Yuugi's rib cage. "I'm gonna enjoy punishing you."

Yuugi's mind was frantic. He knew what Ushio meant, and in his condition he wouldn't be able to stop him. _'Somebody! Please! Help me! Don't let him-Don't let him hurt me!'_

Rough hands pinned his shoulders to the ground, a putrid body coming to rest over Yuugi's trembling form. Yuugi screamed as those disgusting hands touched his body, roaming in places where they shouldn't be.

"N-No!" Yuugi screamed. His struggles were rewarded with a harsh slap to his face, his head snapping to the side with the force of the blow. An angry red mark grew on the struck side of his face. His wide unseeing eyes gazed in the direction of the lake's placid surface. His mind retreated to the farthest depths of his mind as his assaulter violated him with his disgusting hands.

Why should he struggle? He was just a useless freak. His own parents had said so. He was just a freak to be used by others for their own sick purposes.

Blank purple eyes stirred as a strange sound filtered into his ears, one that wasn't from the sadistic creature above him. It was a strange melody, stirring softly in the trees and the once placid water. It called to him, called him to come and be safe where it would lead. Cautiously, Yuugi reached out towards where this sound was originating, the lake.

Ushio lustfully pinned Yuugi's outstretched arm to the ground, hearing it splash as it connected with the water's edge. He couldn't wait till he got a taste of the bi-gender, and he fiddled impatiently with his belt buckle.

Ushio paused momentarily. He thought he heard something. It couldn't have been the teen he was about to rape, he was still staring blankly out at the lake's center. It sounded like music? Harsh and angry music. The wind suddenly abandoned its calm nature as it blew harshly against the brute's back, almost dislodging him from his position atop the limp teen.

"What the hell?!"

Suddenly a fist was thrust into the giant teen's body, shoving him off with an incredible amount of force. Yuugi, however, didn't respond to the lack of weight above him, all he could think of was the calming song that was surrounding him with soft wings.

Ushio looked up furiously. How _dare_ anyone ruin his fun! His beady black eyes scanned the area for the offender, already planning an attack. He faltered when the person that had punched him turned out to be some old lady.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He yelled over the now thunderous wind at the old lady. How on earth could someone so old pack that big of a punch?!

"You have no right to this boy." The lady's voice was eerily calm and easily heard above all the noise. She wore a plain blue t-shirt and faded jeans, her black hair pulling free from her once neat ponytail in the fierce wind.

"The hell?! Stay out of this old lady! It doesn't concern you!" The furious brute charged at the defenseless lady, determined to silence the only witness to his offense. Almost leisurely, the lady dodged his attack and sent him flying with a counter strike.

"He has been Called for another. Leave or you will exist no more."

Sinuous funnels of water sprouted from the wild lake, charging at the terrified bully in response of his negative answer. Terrified screams echoed through the clearing as Ushio was dragged into the raging lake, his shouts silenced with a defining gurgle.

Slowly, the wild thrashings of nature calmed down to a gentle whisper, the source of their anger eternally silenced. The elderly lady made her way to the limp teen that lay next to the water's edge, amethyst eyes staring blanking out at the water's surface. Gingerly, she kneeled down and gently brushed the boy's blond bangs away from his face.

"Who will you choose on the other side?" She wondered aloud. She could feel the pull of the barrier and she carefully backed away. Pale streams of light stretched out from the smooth surface of the water, reaching for the oblivious teen.

Yuugi unconsciously gasped as he was lifted from the ground. Cool wisps of air floated across his skin and the wind stirred his clothes and hair. The song was pulling more insistently now, enticing him to follow its lead.

He didn't notice when he was pulled into the lake's placid water, nor did he see the spinning lights that surrounded him. All he could feel was the wondrous feeling that for once in his life, things would turn out good.

The elderly lady watched as the small teen was submerged into the lake. She sent a quiet blessing to him as the barrier swirled around him, the bright lights glowing intensely. With an enormous flash, the lights dispersed, taking Yuugi with them and leaving the clearing exactly as they had came.

"Be happy, Yuugi."

**_~(*)~_**

_AN: Well, I hope you liked it. I have had this posted on for a while now and finally decided to post it here. Just another reminder: I have a poll on my profile, I would like to have some votes. ^^ Reviews are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ritual Dance_

_Chapter 2_

_Author: Shamise_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!. _

_Notes: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!  
_

**~(*)~**

Groaning, Yuugi stirred awake. Hazy amethyst eyes peered sleepily at his surroundings; he was subconsciously grateful that the sun wasn't high in the sky, least it sting his eyes with its light. He shivered as a cool breeze trailed across his damp skin, causing him to curl up on the stone surface he had been sleeping on. Distantly, he realized that something didn't match up. Wasn't he just running for his life? Shouldn't he be dead by now?

Yuugi rolled over onto his back, his face titled upwards towards the darkening sky. Wasn't it already dark when he got to the Park? His eyes traveled over the towering trees and the flowering plants. Where was he?

Small, pale hands came to rub away the sleep from his eyes as he tried to focus his thoughts. It normally didn't take so long for him to wake up. He cautiously contracted his stomach muscles, thankful that there was only a dull pain instead of stabbing knives, and pulled himself into a sitting position. Pausing momentarily for the dizziness to evaporate, Yuugi went over what he remembered last. Pain, was the first thing, and fear; he had been running from someone. But wh-

Ushio. Yuugi's mind jutted to full awareness, his fears and wild emotions from earlier coming back full force. He looked wildly around him, searching for the one who caused him so much grief and turmoil.

He relaxed when no sign of the assailant was shown in his surroundings. Only a few weird looking birds roosted in the flowering trees, going about their business with only a few curious glances to the lone human.

Yuugi propped his hands behind him on the stone surface, only now realizing that he had completely no idea where he was. Of course, any place would be better that where Ushio had the chance of popping up, especially now that the delinquent teen knew his secret. The Ushio predicament put aside, he still didn't know where he was and that could pose a problem with getting home.

Slightly trembling limbs scooted over to the edge of the stone 'platform' he was sitting on. It wasn't too far off the ground, so he wouldn't have to worry about injuring himself. He stretched out his feet over the side, letting them dangle while he supported himself with his arms, before putting most of his weight on them.

"Ah!" Yuugi half gasped half screamed as his knees suddenly locked and a burning fire drove through the veins of his calves and thighs. With tears in his eyes, he pulled his body back atop the stone 'platform' and rubbed the burning muscles with his hands.

"Heh." Yuugi laughed bitterly to himself. "I guess I'm still sore from running so much." He looked up at the curious sounds of those weird birds, still trying to sooth the pain in his legs. _'Such strange looking birds_.' Yuugi thought. Bright red plumage, with alternating gold and blue bands made it look suspiciously like a parrot, but the non-curved beak and the peacock tail turned it into some weird looking crossbreed. Were the scientists experimenting again?

The birds soon went back to their mindless chatter; fluttering about the flowering tree and eating what looked like a miniature coconut.

Yuugi shook his head, wishing for one of those super pills that the doctor had given him yesterday-had it only been a day? -…Maybe the pills were the reason he was here. Could this all be some kind of hallucination? _'No.'_ Yuugi thought decisively. _'There is no way a hallucination could hurt so bad.'_ So that meant he was actually in a place he had never seen before without any recollection of how he had gotten there.

**Thud**

"-Ow!" Yuugi's hand shot to the top of his skull. A rather hard object bounced off his head and landed on his lap. Still rubbing the forming lump on his skull, he glared at the offending object. At least, he did, but the glare was soon turned into a look of confusion. How on earth did one of those mini-coconut things land all the way over here? He wasn't sitting under one of the trees.

An amused caw alerted him to the culprit. One of those red birds had flown over him and dropped one of those nut things on his head. …It must be one of _those_ birds.

Settling for glaring at the bird responsible, he ran his hands over the mini-coconut's surface. It had multitudes of bumps and the short fuzz reminded him of a kiwi and an orange. He pondered on whether or not to eat the strange looking fruit and finally decided to play it safe. He didn't want to be unintentionally poisoned…even if the fruit looked delicious.

It was a while before he noticed the silence that had fallen over the clearing. The birds were roosting quietly in the fruit tree, making occasional chirping sounds, and the insects had suspiciously disappeared. A cool breeze stirred goose bumps into existence as it wafted across his skin. The sun was at its final stage on the horizon, its red light just barely showing above the treetops.

'_That's strange,'_ Yuugi thought. _'Is someone playing music?'_ Sure enough, it really did sound like someone was playing an instrument. Its tone was very quiet, almost to the point where Yuugi had to strain to hear it. It sounded strangely like a clarinet and flute, almost like the two instruments had been fused together. Yuugi's eyes searched the darkening trees quietly. Where is it coming from?

He jumped in fright as a nearby stone suddenly began to glow a florescent blue. _'What on earth?' _His eyes darted around the clearing as more of these stone lit up, their muted colors varying from a pale blue to a soft fuchsia. The soft glow coated the ground in a tranquil tie-dye and an violet moon hung high in the sky.

'_Purple?'_ He had knew there was such a thing as a blue moon, but _purple? _And _that_ dark a shade? Where was he?!

A subtle rustle in the nearby bushes almost went unheard as the strange music grew in volume. It was still rather quiet but Yuugi could now pick out individual notes and chords. The birds were ruffling feathers in excitement at whatever was going to happen.

He quickly hid behind the stone he was sitting on the moment he heard footsteps. Yuugi didn't know what kind of people would live here, if the footsteps even belonged to humans. As an afterthought he carefully placed the fruit thing inside his pants pocket; he didn't want to lose it.

Maybe he should have hidden behind some bushes; there was a really good chance that someone would see him where he was right now. The locals here might not take too kindly to strangers and he didn't have any way to defend himself if it was a wild animal.

It was too late now. If he did try to make a mad dash for the tree's edge he would most assuredly be seen. Yuugi peered over the top of the rock, trying to see just what was walking into the clearing.

Yuugi shook his head confusedly, blinking away the sudden drowsiness that had come over him. Why on earth was he so tired all of the sudden? It wasn't really fatigue…it felt more like the laughing gas that some dentists used. Wait a minute…did the music change its tune?

He swayed uneasily on his knees, fighting against this weird influence. He definitely noticed it now, the music _did_ sound different. It sounded more like a violin and a clarinet, weaving together to produce a searching and longing filled sound. But…why was it affecting him like this?

He pinched his arm to rid him of the sleepy feeling, only succeeding partially when the song got louder. There were more people drifting into the clearing like wraiths, billowing robes adorned their slim figures and decorative jewelry hung from every possible place. They reminded him of some fairy tale creatures, ethereal in billowing robes adorned their slim figures and decorative jewelry hung from every possible place. They reminded him of some fairy tale creatures, ethereal features and strange clothing very different from what he was used to. Did he end up on a movie set?

Quietly, he hid behind the rock as more of these creatures entered the clearing. His eyes felt heavy as the music continued to play and he fought against the drowsiness that surrounded him. He doubted that this was a movie set, there was no way the feel the music was spinning could be special effects.

The creatures in the clearing were eerily still as the music paused. Yuugi found a strange mixture of anticipation and fear build in his chest at what was happening in the clearing. The creatures had formed a pattern in the clearing, none of them getting within five feet of another and they all had their eyes closed and were facing the ground. A warm breeze fluttered through the air, toying with the tense figures as it went by.

Suddenly, without warning, a lone creature near the center of the clearing burst into dance. The music came back full force as the others joined in their own solitary dance. Feisty, warm, and passionate tones spun gleefully into the searching and longing music, turning it into a fevered and wild chase. Creatures danced near each other, seemingly trying to see whom they could get the closest to and who would be left behind in the fast pace. Some of the creatures paired off after finding another that matched their speed, and begun a completely different dance, this one more intimate that the desperate search it had been.

Streams of light flew out from the stones that littered the ground, encircling those creatures that had been paired off and shooting around the ones that were still dancing feverishly. A strange wind blew now and Yuugi found himself unable to stop staring.

Yuugi was barely able to restrain himself when his body began to rise from his location. The music was vibrating to his very core, kindling foreign reactions that bade him to go and join the dance, to find one that he could keep up with. His instincts screamed at him to run away, to flee before anything could go wrong, but he found himself unable to.

There seemed to be something occurring in the dead center of all the dancing creatures, and Yuugi's attention was drawn towards it. It seemed like there was one of the creatures that the others seemed hell bent on gaining its attention. If the few glimpses he caught of this creature through the moving group were anything to go by, the creature was the best dancer here.

A sudden surge in the music's tempo tore through his thinning resistance, brining life to the urges that rose in his muscles. Conscious thoughts were muffled behind this…_need_ to dance with the creatures in the clearing. He shot front he relative safety of the rock straight to the edge of the crowd, his body moving in perfect sync with the music and he danced. If he had been aware, he would have been surprised at how well he was dancing. He had never danced like this before and it was entirely exhilarating!

The creatures didn't seem too surprised or worried at his sudden entrance, like they had expected him to join them all along. They easily admitted him into the deeper circles of the crowd as they danced along with him. Strange emotions ran through Yuugi as he instinctively tried to find the right dancing partner. All the creatures that danced with him were completely unable to match his style and he was soon thrown into the inner most circle of the crowd.

He kept his eyes closed as he put his whole being into his dance, conveying completely just who he was by the way he moved. He danced out of the grasp of the creatures that tried to keep up with him, unable to keep tempo with any of them. The music seemed empty without that right partner and he blindly danced in search of something he couldn't recognize.

Abruptly, something warm brushed against his arm in a delicate caress and a new creature began to dance with him. He danced away jut as quickly as he had with the others and was surprised when this one continued to pursue him. His mind whirled as this creature danced with him, intimately closer that the others. He tried to throw the creature off of his pace with a few swirls and was stunned when the other kept right in step with him.

The other danced right with him for a time unable to measure. A circle of other creatures danced around them, completely ignored by the pair in the center. Yuugi slowly found his body to begin to tire, despite how he felt like he could dance for much longer. He was stunned when the body that danced with him deliberately slowed to calm his fevered pace. His body did slow to match his partner's tempo and he was utterly stunned when strong, warm arms circled around his waist. A well-defined chin came to rest on his right shoulder and something feathery brushed against his ear.

Foreign words were whispered into his ear as he was led away from the throng of the dancing creatures. In the seclusion of the trees, they danced a calm intimate dance, the music fading into a soft shade of passion. Yuugi's heart thudded in his chest as he felt something wrap warm fingers around his heart, gently unfurling a part of his soul and guiding it to a warm, strong place that cradled and held him close.

The creature in front him led him in a slow waltz as a few of the stone-lights flew around them. Yuugi's eyes fluttered open as his dance partner's forehead was pressed against his. Tan eyelids hid his partner's eyes from view. It was difficult for him to see any other part of his partner's physique, but it didn't really matter to him as they continued to dance.

His heart thudded in his chest at the sudden vibrant feeling that flooded him. Glazed eyes turned their attention to the dark splotches of color that followed their movements. '_What is that…?'_

_Wings…_

In a sudden burst of color, emotion, and light, two sets of ethereal wings exploded into being around them. One set arching high into the dark sky and the other wrapping around Yuugi's dazed form. Something strange was happening to his mind and he just couldn't put into words what he was feeling. Electrifying energy raced through his veins, leaving him weak and helpless when it left.

Blissfully, Yuugi's bones ceased to support him and strong arms caught him as he sagged to the ground. His eyes sought out his dancing partner's eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of their color before this sudden burst of drowsiness claimed him.

_Blood red._ That was the color of his partner's eyes. '_How…strange…'_

Exhaustion crashed upon him and Yuugi was instantly asleep, his mind oblivious to how the person with glorious black wings cradled him closer. Those blood red eyes were solely focused on him, and a content and triumphant smile lay on the person's face as he gently carried Yuugi away.

**~(*)~**

_Notes: Just to let you know, Binding Circles has won the poll. I have the next chapter written, I just have to find one of the pages (which is currently hiding from me) but I will have that up soon. Plus, I will have a Halloween present for you too! This one won't be late!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ritual Dance_

_Part 3/?_

_Author: Shamise_

**~(*)~**

Floating. That would be the only thing that could describe how Yuugi felt. His limbs were unresponsive and his mind was clouded with soft webbing. His vision was hazy and indistinct forms appeared from under his eyelids.

Occasionally, Yuugi could feel his arm being lifted from his side or a leg being bent. Voices were muffled noises in his ears. The topic of discussion could not be understood but Yuugi had a gut feeling that it had to do with him.

His body seemed heavy even though he was still floating. Sensation danced across his skin in this strange limbo between wakefulness and sleep. Whispers echoed in his ears and the heaviness instantly fell away. Colors bloomed in his vision and downy soft wings brushed against his skin. Strong arms held him close as they flew through this limbo and Yuugi easily slipped into a contented sleep.

**~(*)~**

Sunlight greeted Yuugi when he awoke next. He turned over with a light frown and burrowed his head in his pillow. Why did he ever take those curtains off his window? He was beginning to regret it now.

It must have been Saturday, Yuugi assumed, or Sunday. The alarms clock hadn't gone off yet and it seemed to be fairly quiet. On a weekday Yuugi could hardly sleep amongst all the noised his neighbors made in their rush to get ready for work and the construction workers starting up the jackhammers.

Yuugi inhaled deeply, savoring the scent on the pillows. Freshly washed pillowcases were his favorite this to wake up to in the morning. His nose twitched as he realized that the smell was different that normal. It was very similar to those spices his Grandpa used to bring back from his Middle Eastern trips.

He arched his back in a stretch as his eyes cracked open. Sitting up, Yuugi rubbed the sleep from his eyes and froze when he saw the interior of his bedroom.

Simply put, this wasn't his bedroom.

The walls were painted in an earthy tan, and opaque, maroon curtain served as dividers where a majority of the walls were missing. The sun shone through an artistic gap in the ceiling, which only covered half of the room. Crystalline globes were suspended mid-air like some kind of frozen bubble and they floated free of any wires. There were no doors, only a giant archway for people to walkthrough.

The whole set-up gave the room a free and airy feel. Regardless, he felt very exposed without four walls surrounding him and he couldn't help but feel trapped even through there were no doors.

"Where am I?" Yuugi jumped, his voice being startlingly loud amongst the sounds of birds and insects. His voice didn't echo, like it would in a building, but seemed to expand out of the archways and through the curtains.

"Home."

Yuugi jumped again, the movement sending him to the floor in a tangles mess. The voice that spoke was not his own nor any he had ever heard before. It was definitely male and it was just a touch lighter than a baritone. The tone and pitch reminded of a famous singer that had everyone, especially the girls, pinning over him in a heartbeat.

"W-what?" Yuugi responded in confusion. Were those feathers just decoration or did this oddly dressed person have feathers growing off of his ears?

"You are home." The man, more like a teen actually, clarified. His shirt billowed in the light breeze and Yuugi distractedly inspected the design. It looked like something a fashion model would wear. The shirt was open-backed and there were no sleeves, the top of the material was held up with a double ring that hung loosely around his neck. The pants were baggy and the bottoms were secured to his calved by fashionable bands made of black metal. Matching arms bands decorated his right and left arms.

Red eyes starred triumphantly at the confused Yuugi, easily taking in the human's form. He was extremely lucky that the Guardian's Spirit had called him over. Otherwise he would have walked away partner-less from the Dance again this year. He couldn't wait to hear about his partner's world and about his partner himself.

Yuugi gathered his legs underneath him, rising to a half-crouch. What was this guy talking about? This wasn't his home.

The teen's feathered ears twitched as if to catch a small sound. He, the stranger, tilted his head, sending golden bangs into his face. His hair, Yuugi noticed, was strangely similar to his even if the rest of him was definitely different.

"Home?" Yuugi asked. Who was this guy? He had never seen anyone that looked remotely like that before.

He tensed when the stranger took a step towards him. "This," the stranger swept an arm around the front of him, gesturing to his surroundings, "is your home." The red-eyed teen looked to be at the beginnings of frustration and Yuugi felt a cold, lead weight settle in his stomach.

"What?" Yuugi protested. "This isn't my home. Where am I?" What was with this guy?! Did he (Yuugi) stumble into a madman's reality?!

Cautiously, he edged towards one of the openings. He needed to think and he couldn't do that with this stranger here. Even though he didn't know the layout of this place, there had to be a place he could hide.

Yuugi gulped when the stranger's red eyes narrowed in frustration. He didn't know what this teen's temper was like and he didn't plan to find out.

The teen's sigh caught him off guard and he jumped in surprise. Red eyes reopened after a moment and Yuugi saw patience replace the frustration. Yuugi warily watched the red-eyed teen as he spoke again.

"You are in the central village of _Khemti,_ our home."

"But-" Yuugi interrupted. "This can't be my home. I live in Domino City, Japan. I've never even been to a place like this before." Yuugi tried to convince the obviously crazy teen that he was mistaken but he was having a difficult time doing so.

"But that was before the _Kionci Leodraic_. It is tradition for the younger of the _Yoiney_ bonded to move in with his/her _Aibou_. Since you are the younger and your birth-village is not near here, you will live here with me. Thus, this is our home."

That was it; Yuugi decided that he had to get away from this insane teen _now_.

Jumping up, Yuugi sprinted for the open archway. He dashed around the teen's surprised attempt to stop him and his breath caught when fingers brushed against his arm. A split second later Yuugi was past the teen and sprinting out the archway and onto the balcony, and was spurred to run faster when he heard the teen's exclamations of dismay.

The sun shone bright through the treetops, blinding him to the point where he couldn't see how the rail less balcony suddenly ended.

There was a moment where Yuugi didn't feel the solidity of a floor underneath him and it stretched out in his mind as a stunned horror. The wind seemed to support him momentarily before it rushed up at his face, signifying the start of his fall. Wide, purple eyes gazed at the ground rushing up to meet him and the only thought that passed though his mind was that he was going to die.

The next second that passed was suddenly accompanied with a feeling of security when two arms surrounded his falling form and multiple black wings thundered around him. Time slowed tremendously as he was pressed back against another body and a face was pressed over his shoulder. He barely had the time to turn his head and see the insane teen from before starring seriously at the up-rushing ground when time resumed its normal pace.

Somehow, the red-eyes teen had managed to upright their headfirst position and they hit the ground feet first. The midnight colored wings must have slowed their fall to the point where the recoil only sent them rolling forward instead of to their deaths. The impact sent dust flying and all the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Yuugi laid there in the red-eyes teen's arms, gasping in large gulps of air. It was fortunate for the insane teen that Yuugi was so winded and shocked at what had just happened because he was having similar troubles breathing. Yuugi's dazed eyes latched onto the large black wings that were trembling above them in exertion. They looked so familiar.

The red-eyes teen was the first to recover and, keeping a good one-armed hold on Yuugi, propped himself up on an elbow. His hair was windswept and his breathing was still irregular but he looked extremely grateful that his rescue had been successful. His eyes narrowed, however, when he turned his attention to Yuugi.

Silently, the red-eyed teen checked the human for injuries. Luckily, neither of them sported anything more serious than bruises and a few small cuts from when they had skidded across the ground. His black wings pulled back to rest of his back and painless movement told him that they weren't injured. Yuugi's eyes followed the wings movement and stopped when he caught sight of the teen they were attached to.

Yuugi's eyes focused back onto the reality that had just been turned upside down. A tremble started to work its way through his body and his eyes betrayed the confusion that gripped him. That fall had hurt, so did that mean this wasn't a dream? This was real?

"What'd you do that for?" The red-eyed teen's voice was quiet but it held an irritated edge that mad Yuugi flinch.

Sighing, he sat up, bringing the human along with him. No resistance met him as he put both of his hands on either side of the smaller teen's face and made their eyes meet.

Yuugi froze under that searching gaze. The emotions he saw were mixed and foreign and they frightened him to no end. He winced when one hand moved from his face and wrapped around his arm. His legs lay uselessly beneath him when the teen lifted him from the ground. He was brought up to be carried in the just-married-style. Yuugi couldn't find it in him to struggle as the red-eyed teen started to walk.

He hid his face in the teen's shirt when he became aware of all the starring eyes. Creatures that look like the once holding him were milling around the bases of the trees, though these only had one pair of wings. A glare from red-eyes sent them scattering into the tree's boughs.

With a light-footed step and then a jump, the red-eyed teen took to the sky. They did not go back to the room where Yuugi woke up in, much to his surprise, but dark wings caught an updraft and they soared up above the treetops. The shadow of the red-eyed teen's body sheltered Yuugi from the strength of the sun's rays.

The longer they flew, Yuugi gained more time to reorganize his thoughts. From what had just happened, he was brought to one of two conclusions. First: he was insane. Second; he had been dropped into a parallel dimension. He honestly didn't know which one was worse.

"What's your name?" The red-eyed teen asked after a few minutes of gliding. He had been starring off into the sky so the sudden question startled Yuugi. Silently, Yuugi weighted the pros and cons of telling the stranger his name and decided that it didn't matter either way.

"Yuugi." He whispered, not bothering to give his last name.

A soft smile formed on the red-eyed teen's face as he repeated Yuugi's name to himself.

"What's yours?" Yuugi asked in the following silence. The stranger's smile broadened at the question, like he had been expecting it. Which was true, honestly, it was common courtesy to exchange names.

The red-eyed teen caught an upward draft and midnight wings thrust them upward. He closed his eyes and let the sun rest on his face before turning to Yuugi.

"Atemu." And his eyes opened.

It was like a switch. Multi-colored lights sprung forth from nowhere and they raced alongside them in intricate patterns. The line between the sky and the earth bleed away like water on a fresh painting and Yuugi's eyes grew wide as a strange feeling swept through him.

Something foreign, yet familiar to him, stretched tentatively outward from someplace near his heart. A _presence_, confident and so strong, contacted the thing connected to him and he shrunk away. Like a skittish animal meeting another of its kind for the first time, he stretched back to the other, stronger presence. It curled around him when it got close enough and he did not struggle for long before he realized that it wasn't hurting him.

Yuugi's eyes hooded at the new feelings that flooded him through this contact. It soothed away the shock and confusion that held him before. Information about his situation, like how he was now bonded to Atemu and that he had performed in the _Kionci Leodraic_, or _Ritual Dance_ last night, wormed into his head and he was not afraid. It was normal that he would live with his bonded from now on and he knew, just _knew_, that _nothing _could separate them.

**~(*)~**

_A.N: O-kay, so this is all I have typed for this story. The next chapter might be a while in coming because I don't have the rest of the plot figured out. If you guys have any ideas, I would appreciate it. Oh! I will have a surprise sequel to Soul Eater up sometime soon. ^^ and plz vote in my poll!_


End file.
